COMRADES IN ARMS - VOLUME THREE
by Ian Nathaniel Cohen
Summary: ''To Everything There Is A Season'' - Volume Three of a trilogy about the early exploits of Dragonmaster Dyne. Althena has made a fateful decision: one that will forever change the destiny of Lunar and two of its greatest heroes.
1. Author's Notes & Acknowledgments

**COMRADES IN ARMS, VOLUME THREE:**   
**TO EVERYTHING THERE IS A SEASON**

By Ian Nathaniel Cohen 

Two years after Dyne became Dragonmaster and defeated Amalek, the Four Heroes are finally settling down to a bright future. But The Goddess Althena has made a fateful decision, and a startling chain of events is about to take place. When it's over, a goddess, two heroes, and a world will never be the same.   
  
  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTES AND ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS 

Well, this is it. The final volume of "Comrades In Arms." I apologize for the atrocious delay in getting this story out, but it couldn't be helped. This story hasn't been easy to write, what with trying to connect game continuity with my original ideas. I guess I was wrong when I said that Volume Two would be the most difficult to write. Still, I've enjoyed writing this trilogy, and being able to share my own insights about the characters of Lunar and their history. The support and the feedback I have received have meant a lot to me and kept me going. I'm going to miss working with these characters, but I look forward to reading other people's fanfics about them, as well as being able to create new adventures within the world of Lunar. 

So once more, I'd like to thank you all for providing me with the info I needed, putting up with my nagging about the slightest details, and forgiving me for daring to tamper with Lunar history the way I did. Also, thanks for your shows of support and your constant nagging to get this story published. I'd like to give a special "thank you" to K'Arthur for her guidance and proofreading, and to IceMistress Mia for providing me with the dialogue from the Goddess's Rebirth scene. 

One little bit of trivia for you readers: The title of Volume Three, as well as the chapter titles, comes from The Ecclesiastes 3:1-8, which was later turned into a song popularized by The Byrds. 

And now, the final volume of "Comrades In Arms." Enjoy!   



	2. Chapter One - A Time To Dance...

CHAPTER ONE: A TIME TO DANCE...

Despite a crowd of over three hundred people, there was complete silence in the main hall of The Magic Guild of Vane. All eyes were on High Priestess Iseult, Guildmistress Lemia Ausa, and her husband-to-be, Aurelius Aiasha, as they stood beneath the wedding canopy. 

Iseult gestured with her hands, creating a small orb of light resembling a star. Lemia and Aurelius both placed their hands on the orb, and its light intensified. Iseult raised her hands and began to chant; "Goddess Althena, mother and protector of our people, look upon this union and grant your blessing to Lemia Ausa and Aurelius Aiasha of Vane, as they unite in body and soul in blessed marriage." 

Lemia remained standing as Aurelius knelt. He looked into her eyes and smiled as he spoke: "I take thee, Lemia Ausa, as my wife, under the eyes of The Goddess Althena, to love, honor and cherish all the days of my life." 

Aurelius rose and Lemia now knelt. "I take thee, Aurelius Aiasha, as my husband, under the eyes of The Goddess Althena, to love, honor, and cherish all the days of my life." 

Together, Lemia and Aurelius said "Goddess on high, we bless you for your gift of life, sustaining us, and allowing us to reach this special day." 

They removed their hands from the orb. It glowed even more intensely, hovered in the air, and morphed into the shape of a dragon, the symbol of The Goddess. 

Iseult raised her hands to the dragon and chanted "May The Goddess Althena bless and keep you. May her countenance shine and smile upon you. May she lift your countenances and fill your days with peace, now and forever more." 

With a flash, the image vanished. A priest brought a silver platter with two silver cups of wine. Lemia and Aurelius each took one, and drank from each other's cup. Then they kissed, and stepped out from the canopy. The crowd erupted in the cheers and applause they had been holding back for the past half hour. Music began to play, and the dancing began instantly. 

Among the musicians were Dragonmaster Dyne on the ocarina, and Ghaleon, solemnly playing a lyre. Lemia and Aurelius themselves were in the middle of the dancers, the two moving as one. 

As Dyne played his ocarina and watched the newlyweds dance, he thought about how things had definitely changed a lot over the past two years. Just five months ago, Storme, the warrior Dyne had met in Pao, had written to him saying that his wife Marion had given birth to a son, and they were naming him Tempest. Noah was getting married in Burg next week, and Dyne was looking forward to attending. Mel D'Alkirk, who was also among the celebrating throngs today, had married an aristocratic lady soon after being appointed the governor of Meribia. Their daughter, Jessica, had been born eight months ago. Mel's wife passed away soon after, but Jessica seemed to console his grief. 

Marriage and family wasn't all that changed the lives of his friends. Remilia Ausa had died six months ago, and Lemia had inherited her position as Guildmistress of The Magic Guild. Her first act was to appoint Ghaleon as Premier of the Guild. Ghaleon had adapted to his new role with ease. Although his classes were swarmed with students who wanted to learn from this extraordinary hero, it never seemed to wear him down. And Dyne had likewise adapted to his role as Dragonmaster, as well as living in Vane. Several times during the past two years, he and the other Heroes had dealt with various threats to Lunar, such as powerful monsters, a demonic invasion, and preventing a civil war. Everything Quark had told him all those years ago had finally come to pass. Yet, he still felt like his true destiny still lay ahead. 

He briefly considered what it would be like to marry, settle down, and raise a family. But he had to admit to himself that he would never be able to stand it. He was too much of a wanderer, a free spirit. For all the refinement bred into him by Ghaleon and Lemia, he was still a gruff wanderer by nature. As nice as it was to have a home in Vane, he still needed to get out and wander every once in a while. 

And yet...there was somebody...her face and voice had haunted him for many years. The revelation of her true identity had only inflamed his desire...but also rendered it futile. Despite his rank of Dragonmaster, he was still a mortal. And a mortal man was not meant for a Goddess. 

Shaking himself out of it, he returned his attention to the festive scene before him. His eves looked over the assembled people, and happened to wander to Ghaleon. He had noticed the Premier watching the happy couple together with what could be a wistful expression. Dyne had suspected for years that Ghaleon had been carrying a secret torch for Lemia, but had never acted upon it. While Ghaleon was nowhere near devoid of emotions or romantic notions, he knew when such things were appropriate, and they were not appropriate with a lady who was betrothed to another. Ghaleon had said many times that a person's responsibilities came before anything else. 

The music and dancing ended and the toasting began. Dyne and Ghaleon put away their instruments and joined the crowd as the goblets of wine were passed around. One of the officials of the Magic Guild raised his. "Aurelius and Lemia, your marriage on this day is the start of a glorious new future for both Vane and Lunar. May The Goddess watch over you, protect you, and keep the bonds of your love alive." 

Goblets clinked together and they drank. Dyne winced at the taste of the wine. It was about as strong as apple juice, and had pretty much the same taste. Ghaleon chuckled as he noticed Dyne's reaction, as well as Mel's much stronger one. 

"Sheesh, after all this time, you think I'd remember that wine and wizards don't mix," Dyne grumbled. 

"Or our trip to Tamur?" 

Dyne laughed. "Hey, we promised Lemia we wouldn't talk about that!" 

"Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't be appropriate on the wedding day of the Guildmistress of Vane to start blabbering about how she got plastered the first time she went to a bar, right?" 

"Oh c'mon, you didn't hold up any better than she did!" 

Ghaleon grimaced. "The beer in Tamur was a lot stronger than what I expected, okay? And it took more than one mug to take me down for the count." 

"Yeah, yeah." 

Mel came over to them and slapped them both heartily on the back. "What are you two doin' just standin' around? There's celebratin' to be done!" 

Dyne grinned at the mighty former pirate. He hadn't seen him much lately. It was obvious settling down hadn't changed him much, and that he was handling himself well since his wife's death. "Glad you could make it, Mel. How's Jessica?" 

Mel smiled warmly. "She's a real treasure, Dyne. The best thing I've ever done in my life. I ain't got much to be proud of, but she – I'd give up all the glory and treasure in the world for her. I only wish her mother was still around to see..."   


Mel paused, with a heavy sigh. But he pulled himself out of it as he nudged Dyne in the shoulder. "Speakin' a' which, Dyne, any lasses ye've got yer eye on? Surely a strapping young lad like yerself doesn't have any problems in that department, eh?" 

Dyne gave Mel a crafty smile. "A gentleman never tells." 

"So what's stopping _you_, then? Bwa ha ha!" 

"I just haven't met the right girl yet," Dyne said with a shrug. 

The former pirate nodded. "I understand. But don't be waitin' too long! Time has a way of catchin' up to ya before ya know it." 

"Are we interrupting anything?" Aurelius asked, Lemia following behind her. 

"Ah, the lovebirds themselves!" Mel said with a laugh. "Have a seat!" 

Aurelius pulled out a chair for Lemia, then sat himself down beside her. He was of average height, with jet-black curly hair, a somewhat pale complexion, and intense gray eyes. His red-and-gold robes gave him a regal appearance. Lemia, in her white and azure bridal gown, looked positively radiant. 

"So where's the honeymoon gonna be?" Mel asked. 

"We haven't really decided yet," Aurelius replied. 

"We're still thinking it over," Lemia added. 

"You enjoyed our visit to the D'vash Islands," Dyne said. "Why not go back there?" 

"Maybe...except I'd rather go somewhere I haven't already been. Once our children are born, I'm not going to be able to travel much – what with the duty of being Guildmistress and a mother. So I'd like to take one last voyage, go somewhere I haven't been yet." 

"If ye'd like, the two o' ye can borrow the _Darkfire _for a bit," Mel offered. 

"Thank you. We just might take you up on that." 

Dyne frowned. "Does this mean your adventuring days are over?" 

Lemia sighed. "It had to happen someday, Dyne. I've seen much of Lunar, and many of its hardships. There's only so much of that I can take. Besides, Vane is my home and my future. My place is here. I have a responsibility to this city. I can no longer leave it behind to go wandering the world." 

"Indeed," Ghaleon said. "We all have responsibilities we must live up to. Surely you of all people, as the Dragonmaster, are aware of the burden you bear. Our responsibilities always come first." 

Mel smiled at Dyne encouragingly. "Don't worry too much about it, lad. Just because the rest of us ain't adventurers anymore doesn't mean we won't still be friends. So we've settled down now. So what? We can still see each other from time ta time. Besides, you're still the Dragonmaster. Ye've got lots more adventures ahead a' ya!" 

At Mel's words, Dyne chided himself for acting so gloomy on such a joyous occasion. Now was a time for happiness and togetherness, not sulking. He stood up and raised his goblet. "I'd like to propose a toast to the newlyweds, and to our friendship. May this day's happiness be a sign of all the good things to come in our future." 

Aurelius and the rest of The Four Heroes raised their goblets and clinked them together. 

"To the future."   



	3. Chapter Two - A Time to Embrace...

CHAPTER TWO: A TIME TO EMBRACE...

_Two years later..._

Ghaleon fixed Dyne with an icy stare, a grim smile on his lips. Dyne returned his gaze, his green eyes blazing with determination. 

"You may as well surrender now, Dyne. There's no escape." 

"You should now be better than that, Ghaleon. I never surrender!" 

"It's your funeral...old friend. Check." 

In the dim light of the Magic Guild's Main Hall, Dyne stared at the chessboard anxiously, trying to find a way out of this predicament. Most of his major pieces were gone, and Ghaleon had just taken his second bishop with his rook. He moved his queen, blocking the rook's path to his king. "How did I let you talk me into this? We've been playing for years, and I've never beaten you." 

Ghaleon moved one of his knights. "That's because you're too impulsive. You don't plan out a long-term strategy. I, on the other hand, anticipate every move my opponent makes, as well as - " 

Dyne rolled his eyes and took the knight with his pawn. "'As well as the consequences of my own moves.' I've heard this one plenty of times before." 

"And yet you still haven't learned. Checkmate." 

Dyne watched grimly as Ghaleon's rook captured his queen. Hemmed in by his own pawns, Dyne's king had nowhere to go. The game was indeed over. 

He turned his head as he heard the sound of clapping. Lemia was seated in a nearby chair, her infant daughter Mia nested in her arms. At fourteen months old, Mia was Aurelius and Lemia's pride and joy. Her gray eyes were almost always open wide, and her head was covered with dark wispy curls of hair, like her father's. 

Ghaleon rose and bowed to The Guildmistress. "My lady." 

"Were you watching for a long time?" asked Dyne. 

"A while. I was surprised you didn't notice me sooner. You were really focused on the game – for once. I was surprised." 

"Told you so," Ghaleon smirked. 

Lemia smiled at the two. "And now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I think Mia's tired." 

"Can I hold her?" asked Dyne. 

Lemia winced. "If you don't mind, I'd rather you didn't." 

"I'll be careful." 

"I...I know. Still...I just worry. She's so precious to me. I don't think I could bear to let her go, even for a second." 

"What about Aurelius?" Dyne said rather testily. 

"He's always away on Guild business." 

Dyne was about to speak up again, but a look from Ghaleon stopped him. He merely shrugged. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude or anything." 

"I understand." 

Lemia left the room with Mia in her arms. Dyne shook his head. 

"She needs to lighten up. That kid's gonna have serious problems when she gets older. She's way too protective." 

"It can't be easy being a mother, Dyne. They naturally worry about their children, and they can get sensitive if they're told they're not acting like a proper parent. I wouldn't take it personally." 

Dyne nodded. "Rematch?" 

"Some other time, perhaps. I have some reading to catch up on. The Guild's gotten some new books in, and I'd like to look through them before tomorrow's classes." 

"No problem. I feel like playing my ocarina anyway. Haven't played it since the wedding. I'll be on the roof if you change your mind about the rematch." 

"Very well. In case I don't see you later, have a good evening." 

"You too." 

***** 

As Ghaleon left for the library, Dyne ascended the staircase leading to the rooftop patio. It was a lovely evening. A gentle, cool breeze sang across all of Vane. The Blue Star was looming above, looking unusually bright. The sun had begun to set, creating a dazzling array of colors on the horizon. It reminded him of the sunrise he saw with Noah before entering the White Dragon's Cave for the first time, so many years ago. 

Enchanted by the mood, he took out his ocarina and began to play the melody he had composed as a young child...the one that Althena herself sang with when he played. But about halfway through, he stopped and frowned. 

The Goddess wasn't singing. 

"I hope you're not too disappointed," a gentle voice said behind him. 

Startled, Dyne whirled around to see The Goddess Althena herself. He blinked in confusion and surprise, then kneeled. "M-my lady...is something wrong?" 

She shook her head and motioned for him to rise. "I just have something on my mind, that's all." 

As Dyne awkwardly scrambled to his feet, Althena walked to the wall of the patio, gazing at the city of Vane, and the world of Lunar beyond. "You humans have truly created a beautiful world for yourselves from the untamed wilderness I brought you to. Humanity is strong once again. Your spirits have kept Lunar alive these many generations." 

Her eyes turned sad, and she wiped away a tear. "And yet, this world is nothing more than your prison...with me as your jailer." 

Dyne looked at The Goddess anxiously, not certain what to say. A gut instinct told him something was wrong. Althena faced him, looking his squarely in the eye. 

"I have made an important decision, Dyne. And as my Dragonmaster, you should be the first mortal to know...perhaps the only one. 

"For many years, I have noticed humanity growing too dependent on their Goddess. They are my children, and I cannot turn my back on them when they call for me. However, I fear that in time, if humans continue to rely solely on me, they may become unable to think or feel for themselves. Their power and their spirits will no longer be able to grow. And unless the power of humanity is able to blossom and achieve its true potential, humans will never be able to return to return to their ancestral world of The Blue Star, their true home. I love and cherish all of my children, and I cannot bear to hold them back any longer, nor do I have the right to do so. However, to have the power to help them and refuse to use it would be the greatest crime of all. Besides, the temptation to use my power would be too great. 

"I have only one course of action open to me, and I'm taking it. I shall relinquish my power, my magic...my immortality. After tonight, The Goddess Althena will be no more." 

Althena's words struck Dyne like an armored fist. "H-how is such a thing...possible?" he blurted, struggling for the strength to speak. 

"I have taken mortal forms many times before, so that I may observe humanity and watch how they have progressed. Tonight, I shall do so again. This time, it shall be permanent. I've been channeling my magic for the past four years, since Amalek's defeat, in preparation for this night. By being born into your world as a human, my magic shall be spread across the world of Lunar to sustain it. Then, humanity can be truly free to determine its own destiny, and strengthen the power of its spirit." 

Dyne tried to regain his composure. "But...but what will the people of Lunar say when they find out? They'll never understand! They'll say you have abandoned them!" 

"They're not going to find out. They don't need to know." 

She moved closer to Dyne, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Dyne, humanity is ready for this. For centuries, I have waited for the right time, when humanity was ready to embrace its own destiny. And now the time is at hand. You and your friends proved it during your battle with Amalek four years ago. While you had the magic and weapons of The Dragonmaster, your allies had nothing but their own inner strength. And you could not have become Dragonmaster without that same strength. In the end, you were victorious. Amalek was second only to Zophar in scale of power and evil, and he was struck down by the Power of Humanity. You proved to me that humans don't need their goddess to solve everything for them – that you are ready for this gift of freedom." 

Dyne stared back at Althena, his green eyes blazing, wanting to believe Althena's words. "Do you really believe that? Do you truly believe humanity can survive without you?" 

"Of course I do. As long as a noble heart beats, as long as there are those willing to do what's right merely because it's the right thing to do...as long as love keeps you together, the power of humanity is indestructible, and the Blue Star will be restored. Zophar himself shall return one day to cast his shadow over Lunar, but I know that humans shall become strong enough to defeat him. I believe in your strength and spirit...and I believe you will all use that power responsibly. 

"There is a time for everything under the heavens, Dyne. My time has come to an end. Though I relinquish my immortality, my spirit shall live on, forever...inside each one of your hearts and souls. Let them remember me in their songs, stories, and legends. Let me live through their deeds, their virtue, their spirits...but let me go." 

Dyne grinned uneasily. "Well, in case I don't see you later..." 

"Perhaps you will." 

"Um...will I have any way of knowing when I do? I'd feel kinda awkward hitting on some lady and having her turn out to be a former goddess." 

Althena laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, like a chime ringing. "Still as impetuous as ever." 

"I guess some things never change." 

"Perhaps there are some things that aren't meant to." 

He looked upon her once more, in all her glory. She embraced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and gave him a sad smile. "Farewell, Dyne. You have your whole future ahead of you. Use that time wisely." 

"Goodbye, Althena. I wish you the best in your new life." 

Althena released Dyne and walked away. With a flash of light, she disappeared. 

Dyne stood on the roof, trying to take in what he had heard. A world without The Goddess...at first it terrified him. But then he smiled encouragingly. She was right. This was a new beginning. If mortals really could strengthen their spirits by being able to control its own destiny...if Althena could have so much faith in humanity that she trusted the entire future of Lunar and The Blue Star to them...they were encouraging thoughts. 

Once again, he gazed over the world of Lunar, and the setting sun marking the end of an age, and the beginning of a new one. An age where humanity would be responsible for its own destiny. He looked off to the side to see The Goddess Tower. A soft, golden light was glowing from the top of the spire. Her transformation was already beginning. 

He grinned, and decided to head back down to his room. He needed to sleep this off, even though it wasn't that late. It had been a lot to take in. 

Suddenly, he noticed a grim figure blocking the stairway leading back down to the Guild Manor, eyes simmering with rage. 

It was Ghaleon. 


	4. Chapter Three - A Time To Hate...

CHAPTER THREE: A TIME TO HATE...

For a minute, Dyne didn't recognize Ghaleon. He had never seen his friend so angry...no, this was beyond anger. This was pure fury, to a degree he didn't think Ghaleon was capable of. 

He put up a cheerful front, hoping to calm Ghaleon down. "What are you doing here, Ghaleon? I thought you had some reading to do. Ready for that rematch after all?" 

Ghaleon was not amused. "I sensed a powerful aura...one I couldn't ignore. I had to investigate." 

"How long were you listening?" 

"Long enough." 

"So you know," Dyne said solemnly. 

"Yes." 

Dyne stared tensely at Ghaleon. The Premier was truly enraged, on the verge of snapping. Dyne hadn't the slightest idea why, but couldn't figure out how to ask without setting Ghaleon off. 

Finally, Ghaleon spoke. "How could you just stand there and allow such an abomination to happen? How dare you listen to such _blasphemy _and say _nothing?_" 

"What the hell are you talking about? Althena herself has made her decision!" 

"Decision? Passing sentence is more like it! She's just sentenced us all to death! Why didn't you try and stop her, or talk her our of it? Humanity cannot survive without a protector! You know that!" 

"She believes otherwise." 

"She's wrong." 

Now Dyne was getting angry also. "Oh yeah? Well if Althena was speaking such 'blasphemies,' as you put it, why didn't youtry and talk her out of it?" 

"Because I thought _you _would live up to your responsibility!" Ghaleon snarled. "As Dragonmaster, you're the ambassador of humanity! It was your duty on behalf of the people of Lunar to speak up for them, and I trusted you to do so!" 

"I did act on their behalf! What Althena's doing _is _best for humanity! They'll have free will! A chance to grow, to reach their full potential! We've finally reached the point where we can choose for ourselves how to live our own lives! We all have that power within us!" 

Ghaleon grabbed Dyne by his collar and stared him dead in the eye, his cat-like eyes blazing a fiery red. "You sentimental idiot! Have you forgotten everything I ever taught you? If humanity does not have a goddess looking out for them, they will destroy themselves! It will be utter chaos! How can you allow Althena to abandon us all? Who will look after the people of Lunar?" 

Dyne defiantly returned Ghaleon's gaze. "What about everything The Four Heroes have accomplished? We're all mortal, aren't we? Who defeated Amalek? We did! Without the help of The Goddess! Who looked after me and rescued me from my grandfather? Who took me around the world and showed me wonders I could hardly believe? You did! Not Althena! You, a mortal!" 

Ghaleon froze. His angry expression became one of sorrow, even desperation. He finally released his hold. "Dyne, you don't understand what's at stake here! I know you think it's the right thing, letting mortals make their own decisions. Believe me...I too would like to believe such a things is possible. But it's not! We need Althena to sustain the world of Lunar...to sustain the souls of its people! We've seen humanity at its worst with our own eyes! How many thieves and murderers have we fought, men who kill for a piece of silver? I've been alive for over a century, and I've seen more violence and cruelty than you could even begin to imagine! Her power is all that prevents this world from plunging into utter chaos!" 

Dyne's tone became calm. "Althena may be giving up her power, but that doesn't mean humanity won't have a protector. Yes, you and I have seen the worst in humanity...but we've also seen the best. Humanity is capable of great evil, but also of great good. Why do you only want to see the evil?" 

Before Ghaleon had a chance to reply, The White Dragon ring on Dyne's finger flashed brightly. Dyne winced suddenly, clutching his head as he sank to his knees. 

Ghaleon rushed over to him, his anger forgotten. "Dyne? What happened? What's the matter?" 

Dyne remained motionless for about thirty seconds. Then his eyes flashed open. He leaped to his feet and bolted for the stairway. 

"Dyne!" Ghaleon immediately ran after him. "Wait! What's going on?" 

Dyne headed to his private quarters and began putting on the Dragonmaster armor. Ghaleon burst into the room, slightly out of breath. 

"What's happened?" 

"I have to go," Dyne replied. 

"Where?" 

"The Goddess Tower. Something's happened." 

"What do you mean, something's happened?" 

"I don't have time to explain! I have to get over there!" 

Dyne raced for the door to get back to the roof. Ghaleon blocked the doorway. "Tell me what's going on." 

Dyne sighed in resignation. "I got a message from Quark. Something's gone wrong with the transformation. He's not sure what the problem is. It's too late to call it off or reverse the process. But it can't be completed...unless I use the Dragonmaster armor to do so." 

"Meaning what?" 

"I have to give up the powers of The Dragonmaster. Maybe even my magical abilities. That will give Althena the power she needs to complete her transubstantiation to human form." 

Ghaleon's anger surged again, even stronger than before. "Have you completely lost your mind? You can't give up your power! Lunar cannot lose its Goddess and its Dragonmaster!" 

"We've already been through this! Now's not the time!" 

"I can't let you do this, Dyne. This world needs a protector!" 

"This isn't up for discussion right now! Althena needs my help, and I'm giving it her!" 

Ghaleon's eyes flashed dangerously. "You're not leaving." 

"Ghaleon, please..." 

"No! I will not let you betray us! I will not let you be the one responsible for destroying us all! And I will stop you, if I have to - by whatever means necessary!" 

Dyne looked at his friend, astonished at what had happened to him. Where did all this hate and anger come from? Could Ghaleon really be so afraid of the future that he would strike down his best friend? 

That didn't matter at the moment. He had sworn his allegiance to Althena. He believed in her judgment. Plus, this wasn't about the fate of the Goddess. It was about the fate of Lunar itself. 

Dyne stared Ghaleon down, refusing to be deterred. "Then stop me." 

Ghaleon began to channel his magical energies. "Don't make me do this, Dyne. Please. I don't want to fight you." 

"I don't want to fight you either. But I can't let you delay me any longer. Althena needs my help." 

"This is wrong. It's a crime against all humanity!" 

"No. It's a chance for humanity to survive, become greater than we could ever have imagined." 

Ghaleon scowled and raised his hand, preparing to cast a spell. His aura intensified, as did his anger and sorrow. His hand began to tremble_. This has to be done...for Lunar's sake...Althena forgive me...I must do this! I must...I..._

Finally, his aura faded. He turned away, unable to look Dyne in the eye. 

Dyne looked at Ghaleon, feeling guilty for his harsh words. "Ghaleon..." 

There was no response. Ghaleon didn't move. 

Dyne sighed, and walked back to the rooftop. The White Dragon Wings began to glow as he called on their power. But before he could take off, he felt Ghaleon's presence behind him. 

"Before you leave, Dyne, answer me one question." 

Dyne turned back towards Ghaleon. "Yeah?" 

"Be honest with me. Are you doing this for the people of Lunar...or for her?" 

Dyne smiled. "Neither. I'm doing this for me. Because my heart tells me this is the right thing to do." 

Ghaleon didn't reply. He merely watched as the Dragon Wings began to shine brightly. An ivory streak of light shot towards the Goddess Tower. Dyne was gone. 

Suddenly, Ghaleon cursed harshly, his rage rising up again. _What have I done? How could I be so stupid, letting Dyne talk me into believing such nonsense? How could I let my emotions get the best of me...like Dyne obviously has? I was wrong to trust him with this responsibility! I should have spoken up right away! If Dyne doesn't understand what's best for Lunar, maybe The Goddess can be convinced by someone who does!_

He faced The Goddess Tower, and began a teleportation spell, one powerful enough to even get past the magical defenses. It was a long spell, one that would tax his power to the limit. But he had no choice. This time, his resolve would not be shaken. 

_I have failed twice already. I failed to speak out against Althena. I failed to stop Dyne. By all that is holy, I will not fail again._


	5. Chapter Four - A Time To Be Born...

CHAPTER FOUR: A TIME TO BE BORN...

When Dyne landed on the roof of the Goddess Tower, all he could see was a bright light. Then as his vision cleared, he saw a sight that would stay with him for the rest of his life. The Goddess Althena stood within a column of golden light that extended high into the midnight sky. The Four Dragons circled high above her slowly, surrounded by golden auras. 

The Dragons stopped their hovering and faced Dyne. Althena gave him a regretful look. 

"Forgive me, Dyne," she said. "I never meant to involve you in this way. I certainly never wanted to take from you the power of the Dragonmasters, which you worked so hard for." 

Dyne smiled. "There's nothing to forgive. I became a Dragonmaster for the sake of the people of Lunar and their future generations. What I do now, I do for those same people. I believe in the future you have foreseen for us all. And I know in my heart that we will live up to your trust." 

He looked curiously at the Dragons, then at Althena. "What happens now?" 

"Approach me. The aura surrounding me will do the rest. It shall transfer the power of the Dragon Armor into me...as well as your own magical energies. Then I will be able to spread that magic throughout Lunar, so that I may be reborn as a human infant. The Dragons are conduits for both my power, and the Power of Humanity. As the spirits of the humans grow stronger, the Dragons shall store that energy within them. 

"Then, one day, when the Power Of Humanity has grown strong enough, the Dragons will contact my avatar on The Blue Star. She will channel the power the dragons have collected so that The Blue Star may be reborn. The Dragons will then be able to use their remaining energy to return the humans to their rightful home. Although it may take many thousands of years, I shall always keep the promise I made to the firstborn of Lunar – that one day, they shall return." 

"We'll make you proud. Your gift of love will be what holds Lunar together in the future. I know it." 

Althena's aura intensified, and her eyes closed. "It is time," she said. "Are you ready?" 

Dyne nodded. "I am." 

"Then come to me." 

Slowly, Dyne marched along the ivory path that would lead to Althena. Strangely enough, he felt no fear. No anxiety. Only an eagerness...a sense of comfort...a sense of... 

Danger! 

There was an ominous thundering sound, a blaze of energy...and Ghaleon stood before him. His eyes were bloodshot and haggard from the strain of the teleportation spell, but his face was set with grim resolve. "Step aside, Dyne!" 

The Dragons stiffened, ready for action, but Dyne motioned for them to continue with their task. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ghaleon didn't give him the chance. "I have no more to say to one who will not listen to the voice of reason!" 

Ghaleon anxiously looked towards the figure of Althena. "However, perhaps it is not too late to return Althena to some semblance of sanity." 

Dyne merely kept walking. Ghaleon would not be pushed aside so easily. "Don't you understand? If Althena carries on with her plan, the whole word shall perish!" 

"Ghaleon..." 

"This is a travesty, Dyne! A crime against her progeny! Scattering Althena's powers into the world to be reborn as a human...and you, willing to throw away your powers as well! Willing to join her in this madness!" 

Ghaleon's anger turned into desperate pleading. "Why, Dyne? Why do you continue to travel this selfish path?" 

Dyne decided to give it one last shot. "You're wrong, Ghaleon. Though she shall cease to be a goddess, Althena shall never pass from this world. She will live on in the heart and soul of every human being." 

He looked upon Althena and smiled warmly. "She will smile each time two people fall in love." 

But Dyne's words only incensed Ghaleon even further. "Nonsense, Dyne! That is nothing but a deceptive stream of romantic rhetoric! The world needs Althena! She is all that holds order from chaos!" 

Dyne said nothing. It was clear that Ghaleon was beyond reasoning with at this point. He continued his approach towards Althena. He put aside Ghaleon's angry words. This was something he would just have to deal with on his own. He continued on the path. 

Again Ghaleon tried summoning his power to try and restrain Dyne...or worse, if that's what it came to. But to his horror, he realized that the teleporting had taken too much out of him. 

There was nothing he could do now but watch. 

"Wait, Dyne!" Ghaleon's voice was laced with desperation. _How could he be so blind? How could he be so uncaring about the future of our world?_

He wasn't sure what he was afraid of more at this point...a world without The Goddess, or the danger that Dyne was putting himself in. _What if he ends up sacrificing more than his power? What if_ _Althena's magic ends up killing him?_

Again, he cursed his indecisiveness...his sympathies that would not let him prevent this catastrophe. _I swore not to let my feelings get in the way of my responsibilities. Yet three times, I have done so. Now it may be too late. And all of Lunar is about to pay the price._

***** 

Dyne finally stood before Althena in all her divine glory. Never had she looked more majestic...more radiant...more beautiful. He stood there, lost in admiration. 

Her enchanting blue eyes opened slowly. For the first time, Dyne looked directly into them. He could tell she was afraid. Afraid that maybe this was the wrong choice...afraid she had acted too impulsively...that maybe humanity wasn't ready. 

But she looked into his as well. She could see in them his trust and belief in her vision...his determination to make that vision a reality...and the love that he had never had the courage to declare, but felt with all his heart. And she knew that she had made the right choice. 

Dyne's Dragon Armor now began to shimmer. He closed his eyes as he felt his magical energies slowly being absorbed into the aura. But there was no pain. Only a serene calmness. 

Ghaleon also saw what was happening to Dyne. "Wait! Dyne! Stop!" he cried desperately, putting all his effort into a final plea. "Stop before the path you have chosen strips you of the very power that safeguards your soul!" 

Dyne remained motionless as the aura around him continued to absorb his power. He felt the Dragon Armor fading away. The aura's energy kept growing brighter and more intense. Soon, his power was gone. He no longer felt the strength of the dragons or his magical energies flowing through him. 

He was no longer the mighty Dragonmaster Dyne, leader of the Four Heroes, but simply Dyne of Burg. 

Upon seeing Dyne as a normal man, Ghaleon realized it was too late. The transformation was about to take place, and he was powerless to stop it. "DYNE! NO!!!" 

Althena smiled one final time and closed her eyes. The she vanished in a flash of brilliant light. Dyne stood there watching, straining his eyes to see the miracle that was taking place before him. 

He heard Ghaleon's voice from behind him. "Why have you done this?" Ghaleon implored, his voice filled with so many conflicting emotions: betrayal, anger, fear...but maybe hope as well. "What is it that you can see that I cannot? Tell me!" 

From within the midst of the light, Dyne made out a tiny figure. He solemnly held out his hands. The figure finally materialized as a small infant girl. She floated into his hands, and he gently cradled her. 

"I see a bright hope for the future that resides within each and every human being," he said solemnly. 

Ghaleon stood transfixed by the scene before him. It had happened. It had really happened. He could scarcely believe it. The Goddess was no more. Dyne was powerless. His hands trembled as he closed his eyes, and trying to envision the future as they had. He wanted to believe they had truly done the right thing. But all he could picture was lawlessness, chaos...humanity tearing itself apart without the guidance of a strong ruler. Haunted by what he saw, he opened his eyes, now ice-cold. 

"I see only despair," he whispered. 

***** 

Ghaleon sighed and turned away, sick at heart. He headed down the steps of the tower that would lead to the sanctuary of Althena's Shrine. 

"Ghaleon." 

He stopped and turned around to see Dyne walking towards him, still holding the baby in his hands. "Ghaleon, I know how you feel about what has happened this night. I know you don't believe in the future Althena and I believe in. And I know you think I let you down." 

"You know me very well, it seems," Ghaleon snapped. "So what do you want?" 

"I have a favor to ask." 

For a minute, Ghaleon wasn't sure he heard right_. A favor? After you stab me in the back like this, you have the audacity to..._

Dyne saw the hostile expression on Ghaleon's face. "Please. Hear me out." 

Ghaleon folded his arms and glared at Dyne. "What?" 

"What happened tonight must be kept a secret. Tell nobody about what happened tonight. Not Mel, not Lemia, nobody. I beg you. If you were ever truly my friend, do this one favor for me. Please." 

Ghaleon hesitated. He didn't think he owed Dyne anything after what he had just done. However, he was still unable to turn a blind eye to his best friend. 

With another sigh, he nodded sternly. "Very well." 

"Promise me." 

"I promise." 

"Thank you." 

There was an uncomfortable silence as the two faced each other uncertainly for a long time. Neither was sure what to say at this point...or if there was even anything left to say. 

Finally, Ghaleon said, "You're not coming back to Vane, are you?" 

"No. With my powers gone, there would be too many questions. The people wouldn't understand. I think everyone would be a lot better off if after tonight, Dyne no longer exists." 

Ghaleon nodded understandingly. "Where will you go?" 

"I have to deliver the baby to safety. After that...I don't know. I think I'm just going to travel around for a while." 

Ghaleon's sullen expression turned remorseful. "Will I ever see you again?" 

Dyne smiled cheerfully. "Maybe." 

Ghaleon also smiled, but wistfully. He clapped Dyne on the shoulder. "If I don't...well...I wish you all the best. I'm going to miss you...old friend." 

"You too. Look after Lemia and Mia for me." 

"I will." 

With that, Ghaleon descended the staircases of the Tower. He took one last look at Dyne and the baby, and disappeared into the shadows. 

***** 

Dyne watched Ghaleon walk away, a lump in his throat. He had known Ghaleon for what seemed to be his entire life. Not they were parting, and with a rift between them. He wondered if there would ever be an opportunity to patch things up. 

"Dyne." 

Dyne looked around and saw Quark seated behind him. "I was hoping he would understand..." 

"Perhaps he shall, some day. But there are more immediate concerns." 

"I know. I have to take Althena to safety." 

Quark nodded. "And also..." 

He held out his hand to Dyne. Suddenly, a tiny creature appeared in his palm, fast asleep. It looked like a kitten with tiny wings. 

"My infant son," Quark said solemnly. "I named him 'Nall.' In the language of the dragons, it means 'friend.' Take him with you. If Althena is in any danger, Nall's power shall emerge and he can come to her aid." 

Dyne cradled the baby Althena with one arm, and scooped up Nall with the other. "What will happen to you and the other dragons?" 

"We shall remain in our caves. When we pass on, our children shall take our places as the protectors of humanity and the conduits of Althena's power, as it has been done for countless millennia. The children of Blaize, Saphyr, and Shakor are not yet born, and will not be for many years to come. But as long as one of us exists, the Dragon Tribe will be able to fulfill its purpose." 

"Will there ever be another Dragonmaster?" 

"Maybe. Our strength must be conserved, so we cannot always spare our power. The Dragon Armor still exists, and you still have Althena's Sword." 

Dyne blinked and looked down, noticing that the Goddess's sword was still by his side. "How can I still have it?" 

"Althena wanted you to have it. As a keepsake of sorts, I guess. But also so that it may be passed on to another who is worthy. If Lunar must ever endure another Time Of Trial, we will be able to grant our power to at least one more Dragonmaster." 

Dyne nodded. "In that case, I'd better be going. I don't suppose I'll ever see you again." 

"One never knows. You determine your own destiny now. Perhaps we shall meet again some day." 

Dyne sighed. "In that case...I'll see you around." 

"Farewell, Dyne. I wish you well in all your future adventures." 

"Thanks. I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me." 

"There is no need. I merely told you what your future had to offer. You chose to face your destiny and your responsibility with pride and honor. That is thanks enough. 

"Now go. Take the child and Nall to safety. Find someone who will raise them with love and kindness." 

Dyne grinned. "I already have someone in mind." 

***** 

The next morning, as Lemia entered the Main Hall of the Magic Guild, she was surprised to find Ghaleon seated at his place. 

"Ghaleon? Is everything all right? You look terrible." 

Ghaleon didn't respond. But Lemia was right. His eyes were glassy, his silvery hair was matted, and he was almost deathly pale. His white robe was wrinkled and disheveled. He was barely moving. He looked like he was in shock. 

"Have you been there all night?" 

Again, no response. 

She looked around anxiously. "Ghaleon? Where's Dyne?" 

Ghaleon slowly turned his head to face her. When he answered, his voice came out as both a whisper and a croak. 

"Dyne's not coming back." 

Lemia gasped. "By The Goddess...no..." She sat down besides him, too stunned to say anything. All she could manage was "How?" 

Ghaleon merely shook his head. He wanted to tell her everything, just get it all off his back. But he remembered his promise to Dyne and kept silent. Almost mechanically, Ghaleon lumbered out of his chair and walked to his chambers, leaving a tearful Lemia by herself. Upon arriving, he slammed the door behind him. 

He threw himself onto the window seat, absent-mindedly staring out the window, trying to sort out how he really felt. Anger towards Althena and Dyne gave way to grief as he realized that he would probably never see his best friend again. He hadn't felt such sadness since his brother Zain's death. 

He buried his face in his hands. For the first time in over a century, Ghaleon wept. 


	6. Chapter Five - A Time To Build...

CHAPTER FIVE: A TIME TO BUILD...

Under the shadowy darkness of the night, the village of Burg was almost invisible. Only a dim torch or two allowed for any sort of illumination. But Dyne had been born and raised in Burg, and although he had not been back to his native village in two years, he knew his way around like the back of his hand. He remembered every rock, every tree, every building. _I guess that's the advantage of being a quiet little farming village – nothing ever changes around here except the people._

His many years of travel enabled him to silently move about the village. Everyone around here was asleep. That suited him perfectly. After all, Dyne was no longer supposed to exist, and he could still be recognized. 

Finally, he found the house he was looking for. He knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again, a little louder, but hopefully not loud enough to wake any other villagers. From within the house, he heard voices...then a few stumbling sounds. Then the door opened. A man with flaming red hair and a short beard came out, holding a candle. 

"What's the meaning of this?" he grumbled. "Who are you? What do you want this time of night?" 

Dyne smiled. "Your help...Noah." 

The man recoiled. "Noah? How do you know my...?" Slowly, he held out his candle. "Dyne!" 

Dyne shook his head. "That's not my name anymore. Please, I can't explain." 

Noah nodded. "All right, if you say so. But what are you doing here?" 

"Like I said, I need your help." 

Noah motioned for him to come in. "If you're here on secret business, then we should do it inside." 

As the two of them walked inside, Noah's wife walked into the living room anxiously. She was an attractive woman with long red hair. "Noah? Is everything all right?" 

Noah nodded. "Everything's fine, dear. Dyne, you remember my wife, Carrie?" 

Carrie's eyes widened. "Dyne? Dragonmaster Dyne?" 

"Not anymore. Dyne no longer exists. So that's going to be the first secret I'm going to ask you to keep." 

Noah nodded. "So what do you need my help with?" 

"Remember that day in The White Dragon's Cave, when Quark told us about our future? About how he said that you would have a part to play in shaping the future of our world?" 

Noah looked uncomfortable. "Yeah..." 

Dyne saw how anxious Noah and Carrie were, and gave them a reassuring smile. "Relax. It's nothing dangerous. It's not even difficult. But it is very important." 

From underneath his cloak he held out a small bundle. It was the baby, cradled in a thick blanket. "I need you to look after her." 

Carrie gasped as she took the baby in her arms. "She's so beautiful! What's her name?" 

Dyne thought for a second. "Call her...Luna." 

Carrie rocked Luna in her arms. Noah smiled gently, then looked back at Dyne. "Who is she?" 

"I'm not at liberty to say. But trust me on this. It's very important that you look after her and raise her. You're good people, and I know you will raise her properly and caringly." 

Dyne started squirming in his chair. He chuckled and removed a small bundle from his satchel, this one containing the sleeping Nall. "Oh, I almost forgot. I need you to look after this little fella also." 

Carrie looked at the baby White Dragon skeptically. "What is it? It's not rabid, is it? I don't want it getting the kids sick or anything." 

Dyne laughed. "No, he's not rabid. He's...special. His name is Nall." 

Noah raised an eyebrow, but then picked Nall up and stroked his fur. "It certainly is an unusual sort of creature. But maybe it will make a nice pet for Alex. Say, you haven't met Alex, have you?" 

"Your son?" Dyne asked eagerly. 

Noah nodded. "Only four months old. Do you want to see him?" 

"Sure!" 

"Honey, you'll wake him!" Carrie said. 

"With all this commotion, he's probably already awake." 

Dyne looked around. "Really? I don't hear him crying." 

"He doesn't cry that much," Noah replied. "It worried us a bit at first, but the priests told us he's just quiet by nature, apparently. Here, his cradle's in our room." 

Slowly, they all walked into the bedroom. Noah gestured to a simple wooden cradle. Carefully, Dyne approached it, trying not to make too much noise, and looked in. 

Alex was awake after all. He stared at Dyne with his bright green eyes. Dyne smiled tenderly and tussled the few tufts of hair on Alex's head, which were red like his parents'. 

Suddenly, Luna started crying. Carrie tried rocking her soothingly, but it didn't help. "Shhh, shhh. Don't cry. Mommy's here. Mommy's got you." 

Noah handed Nall to Dyne, and gently picked up the boy. "Hey, Alex. I'd like you to meet someone. This is Luna. She's going to be living with us now." 

He brought him over to Carrie and Luna. "Say 'hi, Luna.'" 

Alex looked at Luna, his green eyes wide open, and held out his hand toward her. Noah brought him closer, and Alex was able to take hold of Luna's tiny hand. Immediately, Luna stopped crying. Her expression became calm and serene. Soon, she fell asleep. 

Carrie smiled sweetly at the sleeping infant. "Look at her. She's a little angel." 

"She certainly is," Noah said. He turned to Dyne. "We'll take good care of her. I promise." 

"Thank you," Dyne said. "This means a lot to me." 

Nall slowly awoke in Dyne's hands with a yawn. His wings started to flap, and he was soon fluttering in the air. He circled around the room a couple of times before settling down in the cradle, next to Alex. Alex and Nall looked at each other curiously for a few seconds. Then Nall trotted over to him, sniffing him. Alex giggled and grabbed Nall. Nall squeaked in protest, and wriggled out of his grasp. 

"Careful, son," Noah chuckled. "Nall's not a toy." 

Nall cautiously approached Alex again. He flew over to him and nestled next to his shoulder. Alex wrapped one arm around him, snuggling next to him. Nall started purring, and was soon fast asleep again. Alex dozed off a moment or two later. 

Carrie lay Luna down in the crib next to Alex and Nall. Dyne gazed at the three of them snuggled up together. _They look so innocent. So peaceful. If this is an omen of things to come, Lunar has a bright future ahead._   
  
  


***** 

"I guess I'd better take off now," Dyne said with a sigh. 

"Can't you spend the night with us?" Carrie offered. "You're more than welcome." 

"Thanks, but I should leave while it's still dark. I can't take a chance on being recognized." 

Noah gave an understanding nod. "By the way, since you won't go by Dyne anymore...what should I call you in case I ever see you again?" 

Dyne smiled. "I was thinking about the name...Laike." 

"Laike...my father's name." 

"I know. He was a good man. He looked out for me when I was a kid. He told some great stories at the Goddess Festivals." 

"And some rather...interesting jokes," Noah laughed. "Mom was always giving him hell about it." 

"Yeah, I remember." 

Dyne sighed and smiled to his old friend. "I can never thank you enough for this." 

"It's our pleasure. We promise to look after Luna like our own. And that flying cat-thing too...whatever it is" 

Dyne's tone suddenly became stern. "No matter what, you can never tell anyone where they came from, or who delivered them to you. Not even Alex, not even Luna and Nall themselves when they grow up. They'll learn when the time is right." 

Noah nodded. "You can trust me and Carrie." 

"I knew I could. Otherwise, I never would have bothered you." 

Carrie handed Dyne a small basket with some bread, fruit, and water. "A little something for the road." 

Dyne thanked here and gave her a hug. "You guys take care of yourselves." 

"Where are you headed?" Noah asked. 

"I'm going to catch a ship at Saith. After that...I dunno. It doesn't matter, really. There's so much of Lunar I haven't seen yet. So it really doesn't matter where I end up. But first, I have one more errand to take care of here."   
  
  


***** 

Quietly, Dyne walked behind Noah's house, to the top of a small hill. It was here where he had daydreamed so many times about embarking on fantastic adventures, seeing the world, and being a hero. After all he had seen and accomplished, that seemed like another lifetime ago. 

He heard Noah walking carefully behind him. "I knew you were going to come up here," Noah whispered. 

Dyne drew Althena's Sword from its sheath. The blade glowed dimly under the night sky. He walked towards a large boulder, and rested the tip of the blade on it. 

"I no longer have the power of The Dragonmaster," Dyne said softly. "But Quark told me that one day, another will be chosen. And when they are ready to claim their title, this will be waiting for them. But until that day..." 

Althena's Sword began to shine brightly as Dyne thrust the blade deep into the stone, as far as it could go. He pulled on it once or twice to make sure it was secure. Then the blade's light faded away. 

"It will be safe here," Dyne continued, "until a worthy hand is ready to wield it to defend the people of Lunar." 

Noah stared solemnly at the sword, then at Dyne. "I wish you weren't leaving so soon." 

"I know. Believe me, I'm not too thrilled about it either. But I have to. Secrecy is of the utmost importance here. I don't want any crazy rumors spreading." 

Noah nodded sadly. Dyne gave him a comforting smile. "Alex is going to grow up to be a great man. I can tell. Whatever path lies ahead of him, I know that it will lead to a great future." 

Dyne sighed. "I've been saying a lot of goodbyes lately. I'm getting a little tired of it." 

"Maybe this isn't really goodbye," Noah said. "Maybe your travels will bring you back here some day." 

Dyne grinned. "In that case, let's just say...until we meet again." 

He and Noah shook hands. "Until we meet again," they both said. 

Dyne carefully walked down the hill. He gave one last wave to Noah, and left the village as quietly as he had come. 

Once he was out of Burg, he smiled happily to himself. He felt free, for the first time in years. Being The Dragonmaster was one of the greatest chapters of his life, it felt good to have no cares, no responsibilities, no worries. Althena and Nall were in good hands. Mel, Lemia and Ghaleon would look after Lunar...and there would be other heroes one day to keep things from getting out of hand. Maybe even Alex would take up adventuring some day, just like his father had once. 

Encouraged, he headed down the road to Saith, whistling a cheerful tune. 

***** 

_The next morning..._

The town watchman of Saith saluted a tall man approaching the gates. "Howdy, stranger! Welcome to Saith!" 

The man gave a friendly smile to the watchman. "Thanks. Are any ships leaving any time soon?" 

The watchman thought for a few seconds. "I think there's one leaving in about half an hour. No idea where it's headed, though." 

The stranger gave the guard a careless grin. "Doesn't matter." 

The guard looked at him curiously. "What's your name, buddy?" 

"Name's Laike. I'm a traveler." 

"Have you ever been around these parts? You look familiar." 

Laike chuckled. "I get that a lot." 

The watchman shrugged. "Well, the dock's at the other end of the village. You can't miss it. You can get a quick bite to eat at the tavern if you'd like before you take off." 

"Thanks. I appreciate it." 

Laike headed to the local tavern and had himself a nice big breakfast. He got a curious look or two, as all strangers do, but nobody paid him much notice. That was fine with him. After his meal, he went to the dock, where a ship was setting sail. He thought about asking where the ship was going, but thought it might be more fun to be surprised. Paying the passenger fare, he eagerly boarded. 

As soon as the ship began moving, he immediately headed for the bow. He didn't feel like being cooped up in his cabin. He just leaned over the bow, stared at the calm water, and remembered. It was on a morning like this, on a ship just like this one, that his life of adventure truly began, when Ghaleon had taken him under his wing. He would miss Ghaleon. He had been a true friend. 

A pretty young girl with silky blonde hair and dark brown eyes also came up to the bow. "Wow...what an amazing view," she said. 

Laike nodded. "Yeah, it is. I never get tired of it." 

"Have you traveled a lot?" 

Laike chuckled. "You could say that. Have you?" 

The girl shook her said rather shyly. "No. This is my first time. I'm headed for Meribia on business." 

Laike nodded. "I was just thinking about my first time on a ship...traveling to new lands. You never get tired of it. You never get bored with waking up to a brand new place." 

The girl gazed at him admiringly. "I'd like to hear about some of your adventures." 

"It's a long trip. We'll probably have plenty of time. Say, what's your name?" 

"Abigail." 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Laike." 

They shook hands. "So, Laike," Abigail asked, "what about you? Where are you headed?" 

Dyne smiled, as he recalled Ghaleon's words at the beginning of their first adventure together. 

"Toward the horizon." 


	7. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

_Are you proud of yourself, Althena? Have you looked upon your work, wherever you are, and declared it good?_

In his private chambers, Ghaleon sat alone at his desk, brooding. It had been five years since Althena and Dyne had renounced their power. Since that day, Ghaleon had watched carefully, awaiting the chaos that would surely descend on Lunar. So far, things had been quiet. The world was apparently at peace. 

_But I know better. This is merely the calm before the storm. That has always been the difference between you and me, Dyne. I know what's right for Lunar. I always have._

Thinking of Dyne always made Ghaleon bitter. He had valued Dyne's friendship, and his betrayal had hurt him, more than even he had realized. He knew why Dyne had gone ahead with Althena's insane plan, even though he had kept it secret. It had always been easy for him to figure Dyne out. The poor, romantic fool was in love with her. 

_You took advantage of my friend, Althena. You knew of his amorous desires and used them to bend his will to yours. He could be dead now, because of you. Is the so-called bright future you envisioned so important that it was worth the life of my best friend? Or any of the lives that will be lost when chaos and anarchy sweeps across this defenseless world?_

Since that dark day, he had devoted every spare moment to mastering the most powerful spells he knew of, as well as creating new ones of his own. It was going slowly. Some of the older spells had not been used in ages. The new spells required such extreme concentration and power. The slightest miscalculation would mean failure, and possible injury. But those were risks that had to be taken. 

_You and Dyne left this world unprotected, Althena. I shall not. You both lacked the courage...and now you lack the power. When Lunar finally is in need of salvation, I shall not lack either. I have the knowledge. I have the resolve. And soon, I shall have the power._

_But Lunar doesn't need a mere protector. Or even a ruler. Lunar needs its goddess._

Earlier that morning, he had read how the Dragons were conduits for Althena's power. It was through her that the Dragons were able to use their power to protect the humans. He thought of The Magic Amplifier he had built, which could amplify magic and project it across great distances. Perhaps a device could be fashioned that could draw that same power from the dragons and channel it back into Althena's mortal form. If successful, Althena would become immortal again, regain her power, and... 

_And what then? What would stop you from trying the same thing? What would prevent you from trying to escape your responsibilities a second time? Who would you enlist to help you? No, no, Althena. You have proven to me that even if you could take back your power, you can no longer be trusted with the fate of our world. You are no longer worthy of such power._

_But I am._

Ghaleon's lips formed a sardonic smile as he reached a sudden realization. He could do it. He really could. He knew of ancient spells strong enough to contain the Dragons themselves. With them under his power, and using the machine fueled by magic, he would be able to claim Althena's power for his own! 

_To harness Althena's power would be simple...so marvelously simple! If I can control the Four Dragons, I can easily control you, my dear Althena. And then, with you under my spell, you shall willingly and joyously transfer all your reclaimed power into me! Then I shall lord over Lunar as a g-d for all eternity!_

_And why shouldn't I? I am the most powerful being on all Lunar! But I can become even more powerful! I am of the Magic Race! Power is my birthright! And unlike you, I shall not abandon my responsibility!_

Suddenly, Ghaleon began to laugh. It was not a joyous laugh, nor even triumphant. It was sinister...demonic...psychotic. He kept laughing, unleashing five years of anger, betrayal, and hatred in a violent flood. The laughter kept getting louder and louder, echoing through the chamber. 

The laughter of Ghaleon continued throughout the day...and long into the night.   


THE END 


	8. Afterword

AFTERWORD

I really don't recall what inspired me to write the "Comrades In Arms" trilogy. I started three years ago, and many things happened in my life since then, so little details like these get lost. I know that part of it came from noticing a lack of fanfiction about the early adventures of Dragonmaster Dyne. There were some about Dyne's final battle, about how and why Ghaleon hooked up with The Vile Tribe, but none that were directly about the Four Heroes. So I decided to fill the gap. 

Of course, there was also a bit of sheer ambition. I don't consider myself to be an expert on any RPG, no matter how many times I play it or how many secrets I uncover. When I first began writing fanfics, in fandom circles, I always felt a bit intimidated by the so-called "fanboys" who knew their respective RPGs like the back of their hand. I've long outgrown such notions of being intimidated by said fans, but when I first took up the pen and began writing Lunar fanfiction, that uneasiness was running strong. So for me to attempt to write such an elaborate story and create a back-story for the Lunar series took some nerve on my part at the time I began. 

In a way, I'm sad it's all over now. I will miss being able to work on these characters. There's an infinite amount of possible fanfics I can write featuring these characters. But after this, any other ideas for a story about The Four Heroes would just seem anti-climactic. But I am glad that after all this time, I'm able to deliver on my promise to complete the trilogy. Also, now I can move on to other works, including more Lunar fanfiction. 

I know I bring this up at the beginning of every volume of "Comrades In Arms," but it really would not have been possible for me to continue writing this story without the reviews and support I have received from my readers. If not for you, I never would have completed the trilogy. So once again, a very hearty "thank you" to all who helped make this story happen.   



	9. Alternate & Deleted Scenes

ALTERNATE & DELETED SCENES

I've always been interested in reading how stories and legends evolve over time. The original King Arthur and Robin Hood stories are very different than the ones we know of today. Lewis Carroll's _Alice In Wonderland _also evolved over the years into the classic it is today. It's a fascinating process, discovering what the writers change over time, and why. I don't know how many of you readers share that curiosity, but for the benefit of those who do, I'd like to share this with you. 

The "Comrades In Arms" trilogy went through many changes. The story had circled around the original "Lunar: The Silver Star," so most of the changes came about after playing the Playstation version. A complete, if admittedly mediocre story, had already been planned out long before I played "Silver Star Story Complete." 

"Comrades In Arms" wasn't originally meant to be a trilogy. When I was still going by the original Sega CD storyline, it was meant to be one long story. But after playing the Playstation version, I got a whole new perspective of the characters and world of Lunar, and the original story didn't seem compatible with those perspectives. Besides, clumping everything together as one long story would have made it rather cumbersome to read. By doing "Comrades In Arms" as a trilogy, each volume would have its own mood and rhythm. 

The original plot for "Comrades In Arms," mostly based on the Sega CD game, was as follows: 

Dyne and Noah embark on various adventures across Lunar, during which Dyne had his epic battle with Mel D'Alkirk. Then a power-mad sorcerer of Vane summons Zophar, and Althena gathers Dyne, Mel, Lemia, and the mysterious Ghaleon to stop this evil. But Zophar is too strong, and one of the Four Heroes must become The Dragonmaster. Only Dyne and Ghaleon are strong enough, and they fight to see who will seek out the Dragons. After an intense battle, Dyne wins. He seeks out the Four Dragons and claims the title of Dragonmaster. With the aid of the Four Heroes, Dyne is able to banish Zophar. Soon after, Althena takes one of her constitutionals as a human. Then The Black Dragon goes insane, and Dyne and Ghaleon must take it down. Dyne is presumed dead in the battle, Ghaleon vows revenge...you know the rest. 

I think this would have made an interesting adventure story. But as a true chronicle of The Four Heroes, it would have been lacking. And that's what I was really hoping to create here - a true chronicle (like I said earlier, sheer ambition). 

Even when I came up with the final version that is now posted on various fan sites, naturally, changes were made. I realize that fans have certain expectations, and I wanted to include as much as possible in this trilogy. Besides explaining the obvious, like supplying background on The Four Heroes and how they all met, I wanted to include as many other bonuses – including the origin of The Dark Scimitar! 

So I'd like to take this opportunity to show you, volume-by-volume, how "Comrades In Arms" evolved into the trilogy you've just completed. 

***** 

VOLUME ONE 

If anyone is familiar with the various Lunar mangas, especially _Confessions Of The Soul, _you'll immediately be able to tell where a good deal of Volume One came from. To be honest, I don't know what I would have done to introduce Ghaleon and Lemia without them. I didn't want to do a pure adaptation, however. Besides it being an uncreative copout, I really didn't like the way Dyne and Ghaleon were portrayed in the mangas. So I took the basic ideas, such as Dyne and Ghaleon meeting in Burg, and then meeting Lemia after the Airship incidents, and added my own variations and dialogue. If you're interested in the original manga story and making a comparison, you can check out Rebecca Capowski's manga translation site at http://home.att.net/~RCgamusic/trans.htm, or Rune Lai's by-the-book novelization of _Confessions Of the Soul _at the Shrine To Ghaleon. 

These are some scenes that were deleted or significantly changed in the final version. There weren't as many changes made as there were in later volumes. 

1) After Dyne was publicly beaten by Mycroft (his grandfather), but before he met Ghaleon, Dyne and Noah were to have a little talk, where Noah would give Dyne a pep talk. It seemed too contrived, so I got rid of it. 

2) Carrie, Noah's wife, was originally supposed to be introduced in this volume. I couldn't figure out a way to do it without lowing everything down. 

3) The decision to make Mel D'Alkirk a rebel fighting for the rights of his fellow beast-men, as opposed to pure, %100 pirate, was completely spontaneous. I figured it would make him more heroic later on, and more likely to be accepted by such people of virtue as Lemia and Ghaleon. 

***** 

VOLUME TWO 

Since I had very little to work with after scrapping the Sega CD backstory, Volume Two was a nightmare to plot out. It was written almost completely as I went. After playing "SSSC," I decided not to use the back-story regarding the sorcerer summoning a demigod. I didn't want to use Zophar as the villain as I originally planned, and a power-mad mage just seemed too ordinary. I decided to compromise by creating Amalek, Zophar's second-in-command. He was a rather typical nihilistic villain, much like Zophar. But by having him destroy in Zophar's name, rather than his own, I hoped that it made him a more interesting character. 

Even when I had a villain, and clumsily working out the logistics of where he's been hiding all this time, I wasn't sure what to do with him. I didn't want him to be able to eclipse Ghaleon. In the Playstation version, Dyne considers Magic Emperor Ghaleon to be more dangerous than anyone he ever faced. So Amalek had to be toned down. But he still had to be a legitimate threat and have an actual plan besides eradicating Lunar one town at a time. 

The Crimson Death was inspired by a dinosaur extinction theory. Scientists believe that an asteroid hitting the earth created a dust cloud that blocked out the sun for years, eventually wiping out the dinosaurs. Therefore, I used it as the spell that originally "destroyed" The Blue Star (the epilogue of Volume 2 explains the quote marks). 

The biggest problem was being able to put all the pieces together, and in the end, I think I did a rather clumsy job of it. I tried providing an explanation for how Amalek's attack and The Crimson Death were able to succeed, as well as plug any plot holes. These are the scenes that were deleted or significantly changed as I was working on the final version. 1) Dyne was originally meant to drop by Burg and pay a visit to his old friend Noah. But since he was on a quest where time was of the essence, it would be pretty stupid of him to take a breather so soon. Also, I hate side quests - they're so annoying. 

2) When I was reformatting the story for Fanfiction.net, I made some grammatical changes along the way. But I also snuck in an origin for The Dark Scimitar, a secret item from Lunar EB that many have tried to find. It kinda makes sense, when you think about it, that the sword Dyne uses would end up being the infamous Dark Scimitar (after all, Laike uses a scimitar in both games). 

3) Before the final showdown, The Four Heroes were supposed to meet Myght, who would build an airship for them so that they could find Amalek. I was under the impression that had happened in the original "Silver Star's" back-story. I cut that after finding no reference to it in the Playstation version. 

4) Amalek was supposed to die in the final battle. But with everything I kept hearing from the original "Silver Star," as well as from other fanfics about how a demigod was banished, I felt that I had to banish Amalek as well, instead of killing him. I don't remember why I kept that, especially since I changed everything else from the Sega CD version. 

5) When I was writing this volume, it was before the Playstation version of "Eternal Blue" had come out. I had no idea that Althena would be made the one responsible for destroying The Blue Star. I wasn't too thrilled when I found out. After everything I went through to work the Crimson Death into Lunar's history as the spell Zophar used to destroy the Blue Star and explain how it couldn't be undone even after Zophar was banished (no easy feat). Now I find out that Althena was the one who actually rendered the Blue Star a frozen wasteland! Although, it did help me explain why Althena didn't help out The Four Heroes during Amalek's attack – she didn't want to risk destroying Lunar also. 

***** 

VOLUME THREE 

After the harrowing experience of sticking Volume Two together, I assumed Volume Three would be easier – especially since I pretty much knew exactly what I wanted to happen and how. So what was the problem? Why did this volume take so much longer to write than the other two volumes combined? It was all in the execution. This was the story volumes one and two and been building up to. This was going to be the biggie, the final volume, so it had to be the best. This would also be the one to directly tie into the game, so everything had to fit just right. Also, the dialogue had to be just right. I've long since learned the value of good dialogue. 

I also wanted to avoid anything that might be considered cliché, such as Ghaleon being Mia's father. I definitely did not want that to happen. Too many other writers have used it. While there's nothing wrong with it, I just want to go down the path less traveled. For that reason, I also tried to avoid including any scenes that have already been done in other fanfics. Rune's "Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures" shows how Ghaleon formed an alliance with The Vile Tribe. K'Arthur's "If Love Were Only Part Of The Equation" contains a scene where Ghaleon strips Lemia of her powers. Since these scenes are already out there and have been very well written, I don't think there's a void that I need to fill, so I can concentrate on other parts of the story. 

That's not to say there weren't any scenes that were edited out or significantly changed in the final version. On the contrary: 

1) After the wedding, there was supposed to be another chapter, "A Time To Mourn," in which would center on the death and funeral of Aurelius. I left it out because I didn't want to leave open the possibility that his death had any influence on Ghaleon's decision to dethrone Althena, or to influence Lemia's decision to be so protective of Mia. Also, it just wasn't necessary to the story. It would have slowed things down. 

2) The scene where Dyne and Ghaleon were playing chess was originally longer, where their styles of playing represent their opposing personalities. It was trimmed because I felt it was too cliché as a foreshadowing technique. 

3) Originally, Ghaleon didn't find out about Althena's plans by walking in on their conversation. Dyne told him in confidence. Ghaleon's reaction is still the same. 

4) In the midst of Dyne and Ghaleon's rooftop argument, Quark was supposed to personally take Dyne to The Goddess Tower. But why would Quark attract so much attention if Dyne is on a secret mission? 

5) The scene with Dyne in Saith was meant to be the original epilogue, with Ghaleon's final scene closing the final chapter. I switched them around because I felt it would flow better that way. 

6) In the epilogue, when Ghaleon is plotting his hostile takeover, I was thinking of having him be the one who arranges the death of Aurelius, since Aurelius could be a potential obstacle. It would've been a nice touch, I think, but a bit too gratuitous. Besides, we have ten years before "SSSC" takes place. That's enough time for Aurelius to die on his own. 

***** 

I hope you readers found this interesting. I also hope that future writers may learn some self-editing tips from what you've just read. Getting other people to help you with your writing is important, but nobody will ever know your work and the direction you want to take it better than you. 


End file.
